1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure of a digital image processing apparatus and method of controlling the same relates to a digital image processing apparatus that can detect a user's preliminary-photographing motion and a method of controlling the digital image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital image processing device includes devices necessary for processing images acquired using a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a phone camera, or a PC camera, or includes an image recognition sensor.
In the digital image processing device, an image input through an image pickup device can be displayed and seen on an image display device. In addition, a user can capture a desired image by using a shutter release button and store the desired image as an image file while confirming the image displayed on the display device.
A user may spontaneously see an image to capture using their digital image processing apparatus only to miss the image because the user has to wait for the digital image processing apparatus to power on. The missed images may be important to the user and the user may become frustrated with the digital image processing apparatus.